rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Leotrun-Silverkin Feud
The Leotrun-Silverkin Feud was a family feud of the Everric in which two enemy families re-emerged after years of dormancy and attacked after spurring from Aralius Everric who led the enemy armies. This was also known as the Aralius Conflicts. The main leaders of this conflict were Gabriel M. Everric and Aralius Everric. The events took an expanse of ten years throughout the latter half of the fifth age, approximately seventy years before the start of the modern age. Factions The House of Everric Main Article: The Everric Family The Everric Family or the House of Everric were the main participants in this battle, as it had spurred from an interclan feud, and the main leader from each side. The Participants are as follows: *Gabriel M. Everric- The eldest son of Aralius and Everric Family's Arch-Mage and eventually Grandmaster Wizard. *Alia Everric-Blackthorn- The wife of Gabriel M. Everric **Cyrus Everric- The son of Gabriel M. Everric and Alia Everric. **Rebecca Everric- The wife of Cyrus Everric, their children were barred from participating by mutual decision of Cyrus and Rebecca. *Alexander Everric- The blooded son of Aralius, he is the middle child of Aralius. *Maria Everric- The former wife of Thomas, taken in and wed by Alexander. **Ingram Everric- The adoptive son of Alexander and the biological son of Thomas, making him technically a cousin of Alexander, but through his adoption is still a son. *Michael Everric- The youngest son of Aralius, and the last of Aralius' sons. *Firia Everric-Iorwerth- The Wife of Michael **Garrick Everric- The son of Firia and Michael, a skilled and powerful mage. ** Annabelle Everric-A Quarter Icyenic woman and the wife of Garrick. *** Claude Everric- The only son of Garrick and Annabelle. *Rennik Lovell- The family's Vanguard at the time, a powerful arcane mage. The House of Blackthorn The House of Blackthorn is a family of powerful mages and seers, they were established as rivals, though, they also would not have their rivals fall by another hand, as well as being rivals, they were at this point, friends with the Everric. Along with this, the Blackthorns had seen enough of the fighting and the heartache and tried to help. *Tyrion Blackthorn- The Grandmaster of House Blackthorn at the time, and the overall leader of the house. *Arya Blackthorn- The Wife of Tyrion Blackthorn and the mother of Theon. *Alia Everric-Blackthorn- One of the main reasons that House Blackthorn joined in on the war, Alia is the wife of Gabriel M. Everric and the sister of Tyrion. *Stannis Blackthorn- The brother of Tyrion Blackthorn. *Theon Blackthorn- The son of Tyrion Blackthorn. *Veron Blackthorn- The son of Stannis Blackthorn. *Armand Blackthorn- The second son of Stannis Blackthorn. *Amanda Blackthorn- The daughter of Stannis Blackthorn. *Lynette Blackthorn- The wife of Armand Blackthorn. *Blackthorn Soldiers *Blackthorn Mages The Enemy Alliance The Enemy Alliance consisted of three factions, the Everric and two enemy houses, and they found themselves serving under the command of Aralius, even though they had been enemies for some time, Tamoras convinced them otherwise. The Everric Splinter The Everric Splinter was led by Aralius Everric and consisted of a few different people, most of them just being followers who wanted a part in being in Aralius' rule. *Aralius Everric- The main leader of the splinter faction of the Everric, a crazy man, and a Lich. *Damon Ayers-Everric- The bastard son of Aralius and the head of his acolytes. *Aralian Wraiths *Aralian Acolytes *Aralius' Undead *Tamoratian Undead *Tamoratian Demons The House of Leotrun The House of Leotrun are a longstanding "Zamorakian" enemy of the Everric, and they mostly just sent their mages. *Taleborne Leotrun *Leo Leotrun *Taleas Leotrun *Laurel Leotrun *Tarkus Leotrun *Leotrun Soldiers *Leotrun Mages *Undead The House of Silverkin The House of Silverkin are a longstanding "Saradominist" enemy of the Everric, and they mostly sent their soldiers and priests rather than higher members of the family. *Elias Silverkin- The Eternal Patriarch of the Silverkin, and a powerful Lich. *Elliot Silverkin *Enders Silverkin *Elise Silverkin *Eliana Silverkin *Random Modern Silverkin *Silver Knights *Undead Casualties Everric *Gabriel M. Everric- Slain by Aralius and his own Over-Exertion. *Aberthorn Everric- Slain by Aralius in single combat. *Roron Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Johnathan Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Erantius Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Lycia Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Thomas Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Maria Everric- Driven mad by Tamoras Noctis and is then persuaded into committing suicide. *Annabelle Everric- Murdered by Aralius. Everric (Splinter) *Countless Undead *The majority of Aralian Acolytes *A few Avernic Demons of all varieties Leotrun *Tarkus Leotrun- Slain by Rennik Lovell along with many undead and his phylacteries are crushed. *Countless Undead *Random Modern Family Members *Random Avernic Demons of all varieties Silverkin *Enders Silverkin- Slain by Alexander Everric after his phylacteries are destroyed. *Elise Silverkin- Slain by Michael Everric after her phylacteries are destroyed. *Countless Undead *Random Modern Family Members *Countless Silver Knights Background In times past, the Everric family had a few main enemies, namely in their roots. The Leotrun and Silverkin houses were founded when the Everric were founded, and they saw themselves somewhat as the antithesis of the family. When the Everric had faded into history in the middle of the God Wars, the Silverkin and Leotrun faded as well. The Conflict Itself Up until later, the Everric remained as a lesser family of Wizards, with Aralius Everric at their head, he became a powerful Necromancer, and he had two sons, Michael and Gabriel Matthew, as well as a blooded son, Alexander Everric. It was, by the teaching of a man named Nicholas Rayne, and the discovery of Tamoras, that Aralius had become evil, and a lich. A few years into his later life, Aralius Everric had betrayed his father and killed him, spurring the wrath of Aralius' brothers whom he killed as well, and Aralius' sons came after him, and he was sealed away in a prison after his defeat by his own son, Gabriel M. Everric: the Everric's Arch-Mage at the time, in single combat, and then by both Gabriel and the Everric's Vanguard, Rennik Lovell, a second time. Alexander found Ingram, the son of Thomas Everric, Aralius' youngest paternal half-brother. He decided that the young man, now fourteen, would be his son, even though they were technically cousins. After joining the Aren Arcane Institute, also known as the Wizard's Guild and making a name for himself and starting a family with a girl named Annabelle, they had a son named Claude. Aralius Everric, Garrick's grandfather, escaped from his prison. Garrick was now about the age of forty, he realized how much his aging had slowed, and his son, Claude was a man already. He found Garrick outside of Yanille and greeted him. "Hello, my grandson." Aralius said, his cold green gaze rested upon Garrick. Garrick, only about thirty at this time, found himself a bit fearful of his man who claimed to be his Grandfather. "Who are you?" Garrick inquired, less fearful than before, he remained silent, wondering how this young, wild haired fellow could be his grandfather, as Michael and Garrick's uncles had always told him that Aralius was dead. "I am Aralius Everric, father of Michael, Gabriel and Alexander." He was still cold, the man was withered, and his hair remained wild. Garrick stared at him for a moment before Michael and Firia appeared from a flash of lights, stepping in from almost nowhere. "Father-.." Michael said as he stared down Aralius. "My son-.. I was just talking to yours." He smirked before he sent a ball at Michael's chest, which was blocked by a blast of air sent out by Firia. In moments, a magical duel ensued, the clash of magics, dark and regular would be seen, sending what looked to be bolts of lightning and sparks into the air. Aralius was pushed back due to the work of Michael, Firia and Garrick all working together, but the tide turned when the seal on Aralius' forehead was broken. Aralius' hair became white and his hair fell, he began to wither slightly, but, as the seal was broken an army of undead rose from the forests, walking out from the trees. It was then that the other living members of the family had appeared in the area, Alexander Everric along with Samantha Leotrun, Garrick's son Claude, Gabriel M. Everric and his son, Cyrus, had appeared from shimmering lights and they prepared themselves for battle. It was at this point that Gabriel and Cyrus travelled straight to Aralius, preparing for combat Through countless undead, Gabriel and Cyrus battled, and eventually they reached Aralius, whose whole appearance had changed. After a long battle, Gabriel and Cyrus had been knocked out by Aralus' use of a powerful move, it seemed to make all things around them freeze. Aralius shed his skin in favor of his Lich Form, a bony creature, still wearing his armour. "I will amass an army so large, I will destroy all of Gielinor. You are strong, my children, but I am the strongest. I am the end-.." He had approached Gabriel to place a hand on him, but it was stopped when Lex Everric hit Aralius in the chest with an ice spike. The vision faded, and with the family's focus on Aralius, he was pushed back and forced to retreat to avoid crumbling to dust, as the multiple hits he had taken had caused him to begin doing so. They chased him back until finally he teleported off, his entire undead army coming with him. It was here that Gabriel M. Everric was established as the Grandmaster of the family and the new family system had been established, this was also when the renewed family crest was made. A few months later, all had become silent and peaceful once more, Aralius hadn't made any returns, but, this wasn't the case for long, and Aralius returned, this time with some of the Everric family's oldest enemies, the Leotrun and the Silverkin families and all of their blood, even the originals, Elias Silverkin and Taleborne Leotrun, who were now both Liches. Tamoras, an old enemy of the Everric bloodline had shown his face once more, and he began to raise more dead, an army he had been amassing for ages now. The House of Blackthorn finally joined in to help, at the urging of Alia Everric, who was a born Blackthorn Seer. A small-scale Magical War had been set off, and for six more years, they returned to their battles. During this time, whilst fighting both the Silverkin and Leotrun, Aralius ended up capturing Annabelle. Garrick went after him along with Cyrus and Claude. They slew whoever was in their path, but, in the end, Aralius killed Annabelle, who died in Garrick's arms. Garrick's rage was set off, and he nearly defeated Aralius, who escaped when Claude had told Garrick to calm down. The Silverkin and the Leotrun had been pushed back, leaving only Tamoras and Aralius, Tamoras had withdrawn mostly from the conflict to plan more and allowed Aralius to lead his armies. Aralius approached from Yanille's west, a large army, Aralius' final solution, had been amassed. This force consisted of a few small groups of Aralius' followers, all lower levelled mage apprentices and a few of his Tamoras' acolytes. The rest of the army consisted of higher-end skeletons and Zombies. Gabriel led his family into battle. Alongside Alia, Cyus, Michael, Firia, Cyrus, Alexander, Ingram, Rennik Lovell, Samantha Leotrun and a wary Claude, they fought waves of undead. It was here that Gabriel, Michael and Cyrus had taken split off from the group, leaving the others to fight off the undead while they confronted Aralius. After a long battle of the elements, and Ancient Magic, Michael and Cyrus had been incapacitated, where Aralius and Gabriel continued to fight. Cyrus and Michael had awakened both, the two were beside one another, watching a locked duel between Gabriel and Aralius. Aralius knew he was losing this battle slowly, and he made an attempt to shoot them both with a powerful bolt of Arcane Energy, a last ditch effort to get rid of the two. The others watched from afar, still locked in combat with Aralius' armies, and eventually they got hold of the mages that were keeping a small force of them alive. Gabriel stood before the beam and released a disruption shield, which held only for a few moments before he was hit with the bolt, it tore through his robes and his heartbeat had increased, a small hole had burned into his chest. Gabriel faltered for a moment, he knew his wound was mortal. Alexander, Michael, Garrick, Cyrus and the others were powerless to help him. Gabriel placed his hands forth, producing a small glass orb, a sigil had appeared under Aralius' feet, he had been weakened greatly as well by the battle and the use of the bolt. Light erupted from the sigil and Gabriel began to chant, in a few moments, Aralius' withered body reproduced its skin, leaving him withered and nearly without muscle. Gabriel chanted more and soon enough, Aralius was placed into the glass orb, the orb fell to the floor, the enchantment on it preventing it from shattering. Along with it, Gabriel collapsed on his face. Cyrus and Michael ran to him as fast as their weakened forms could. The rest of the family had seen this transpire, and the rest of Aralius' army had either been defeated or had collapsed. The rest of the family had rushed to Gabriel's side, Alia took his body in her arms, screaming for him to be live, the tears fell profusely from her eyes. Gabriel's body had shut down due to over-exertion of his magics, and the grevious wound that had been inflicted to him. He lay lifeless in Alia's arms, the rest of the family looked to him. Rennik took Gabriel's mantle and handed it to Cyrus, who accepted it sorrowfully. This made Cyrus' personality change quite a bit, and he was soon appointed as the Grandmaster of the Everric, the title he believed he had only acquired through the death of his father. Claude, Garrick's son was bitter over the death of his Uncle, and moreso the death of his mother at the hands of Aralius. Claude denounced magic and stormed off to Misthalin, despite all best efforts of Garrick. Claude cut off contact with Garrick and started a family. Events This section covers the events of the war pre, during and post. Pre-Conflict *Aralius Everric's wife, Portia, dies in the earlier stages of the Fifth Age from a strange disease a few months after Michael Everric, his youngest son was born. This slowly left Michael and the older two sons, Alexander and Gabriel more distant. *Aralius Everric descends slowly, and then very quickly into madness; he became more erratic and strange as time went on. *Aralius Everric is taught how to eat souls and transform by "Nicholas Rayne", becoming an anonymous feared murderer and Lich. *Aralius discovers Tamoras, an ancient Witch King and Lich as well as an enemy to the family, and learns more secrets from him, eventually becoming more power hungry. He is slain by Tamoras. *Aralius disappears for years, leaving his sons, Gabriel, Michael and Alexander unknowing of his location. Aralius' siblings begin to search for him, but to no avail. *Aralius Everric emerges from his tower, now more powerful than his father and his siblings combined. *Aralius kills his father, Aberthorn, and proceeds to ignites a small family feud. *Brothers and sisters of Aralius: Roron, Johnathan, Erantius, Lycia and Thomas all set off after Aralius. *After a few years of searching and fighting, the Leotrun and Silverkin families re-emerge and start to support Aralius, who had gained his own following. *Aralius is found by his siblings, who he kills after a long duel atop the Everric Tower. *Aralius begins a hunt for the spouses and children of his siblings and hunts them down by one. *Aralius retrieves his bastard son, Damon-Ayers Everric and establishes him as the commander of his Acolytes. *The extermination is well-done except for the son of Thomas and a son and daughter of Lycia, who, had not given her children their fathers name. The spouses of Aralius' siblings were also slain by Aralius. *Thomas Everric's son, Ingram is found by Alexander Everric, who adopts the fourteen year old as his own. Alexander takes Thomas' wife, Maria, as his own as well. The Conflict *After the killing of his siblings, Aralius is found and defeated in single combat by his son, Arch-Mage Gabriel M. Everric, and is sealed away in a glass orb. Subsequently the Leotrun and Silverkin families are once again pushed back. Gabriel takes over the tower and keeps Aralius in a glass orb. *A year later, Aralius escapes from his with the aid of Elias Silverkin, a powerful lich, and returns with a vengeance. *Upon discovery, he is once again defeated by Gabriel M. Everric and the family's then Vanguard, Rennik Lovell. Aralius is once again sealed away. *A few years later, Cyrus' children, Rachel, Cyril, Ronin and Mark were sent to retrieve Aralius' orb from Gabriel's tower. Mark subsequently frees Aralius by mistake and the children escape to find Gabriel and Cyrus. *Aralius' first visit was paid to Garrick Everric, now a valued member of the Wizard's Guild. After the arrival of Firia and Michael, a battle ensues and the seal on Aralius' forehead is broken, unleashing his multitude of undead. *Gabriel, Cyrus, Samantha Leotrun, Rennik Lovell and other members of the family arrive. They fight off the undead army as well as some of Aralius' acolytes. Soon enough, Gabriel, Cyrus and Alexander fend off Aralius, making him flee after a near defeat on the family's side. *The Everric establish a new family system and Gabriel M. Everric is established as the Grandmaster of the Everric, whilst others are appointed in different places and the Arch-Mage position is occupied by Alexander Everric while Michael takes the Patriarch position, the position of Grand-Sentry is established and is bestowed upon Rennik. The Grand-Curator, Grand-Speaker and Grand-Scribe positions are left Vacant. *The Silverkin and Leotrun families re-emerge, prepping themselves for battle after a request from Aralius, and the urging of Tamoras. A small scale war is ignited once more, and it rages on for six more years without any side having an advantage. *The House of Blackthorn joins in not too long after to turn the tides of the war in favor of the House of Everric, with no casualties of their own. *Tamoras gets a hold of Alexander's wife, Maria, and drives her crazy, causing her to commit suicide. *Grand-Sentry Rennik Lorde, along with the Grandmaster Gabriel, Arch-Mage Alexander and Patriarch Michael Everric travel to find some of the Leotrun family members, and while Gabriel preoccupies the attention of the two enemy families, the phylacteries of Tarkus Leotrun, Enders and Elise Silverkin. Along with this, Gabriel accidentally cripples Damon Ayers-Everric, his younger half-brother. *During the fighting, Aralius manages to capture Annabelle, the wife of Garrick. When Garrick came to find her, he mortally wounded Annabelle and she died in Garrick's arms in front of Claude as well. *Garrick entered an enraged state, nearly defeating Aralius, who was forced to retreat after taking a beating, and the ferocity of the Everric was unmatched at this time, the Leotrun and the Silverkin were pushed back. *Aralius and Tamoras had become desperate, this time, Aralius brought his armies, his final solution on one large scale attack on Yanille. *Meeting them was Gabriel M. Everric, the now Grandmaster, Alia, Cyrus, Michael, Firia, Garrick, Claude, Alexander, a now grown Ingram, Rennik Lovell and Samantha Leotrun along with the Blackthorn Family. A large-scaled battle ensued with Gabriel, Michael and Cyrus leaving to face Aralius. *After a long duel, Cyrus and Michael were knocked away and unconscious, Aralius fought against Gabriel in a one vs one setting. Eventually, Aralius attempted to kill Cyrus and Michael with a bolt of lightning, to which Gabriel intervened with a disruption shield that held for only moments before the bolt burned through and hit his chest, burning a small hole there. *Gabriel used up the last bit of his strength to both subdue Aralius, as his wound was mortal. He had sacrificed himself to save his son and his brother, as well as to subdue Aralius. After Aralius had been sealed into this new crystal orb, Gabriel collapsed along with the ball. *Alia, Gabriel's wife and the rest of the family that were present at the battle rushed to him, Alia held onto his lifeless body. Gabriel's mantle, one with a symbol that had been passed on for generations, was given to Cyrus. Post Conflict. *Gabriel's funeral is held, with most of the arriving members being from both House Everric and House Blackthorn. *Cyrus was later appointed the Grandmaster of the family by the remaining members of the Council. *The Orb that Aralius was placed in Gabriel's tower once more, but was taken by Claude and buried beneath an area in Misthalin, and soon a family is established there after a fallout with Garrick. *Cyrus took the tower and thus, the conflict ended, but it left many hearts broken and many open wounds, including Cyrus himself. *Under the new family system, the Everric survived, but they didn't seem to recover, as only more problems would come. *Claude begins to raise his children, Claire and Bartholomew along with his wife, Jenna, a farmer girl. Trivia Category:Wars Category:Everric Family Category:Battles Category:Lich Category:Blackthorn